


Peter Parker Whump List

by Wallowinginthewoods



Series: Peter Parker Whumps [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker whumps, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallowinginthewoods/pseuds/Wallowinginthewoods





	Peter Parker Whump List

Hi,

So I found a good prompt list (all credit to BiGalactic) for whumps and I thought I'd try! Updates will vary depending on my work load but I've got a while until exams so they should be fairly regular.

Prompt List -

Here are the prompts:  
1\. Stabbed  
2\. Bloody Hands  
3\. Insomnia  
4\. “No, stop!”  
5\. Poisoned  
6\. Betrayed  
7\. Kidnapped  
8\. Fever  
9\. Stranded  
10\. Bruises  
11\. Hypothermia  
12\. Electrocution  
13\. “Stay.”  
14\. Torture  
15\. Manhandling  
16\. Bedridden  
17\. Drugged  
18\. Hostage  
19\. Exhaustion  
20\. Concussion  
21\. Harsh Climate  
22\. Friendly Fire  
23\. Self Sacrifice  
24\. Drowning  
25\. Restraints  
26\. Broken Ribs [DONE]  
27\. “I can’t walk.”  
28\. Severe Illness  
29\. Seizure  
30\. Caregiver  
31\. Showdown

Please comment or dm my tumblr (Peteyparkourrr) for a request for one of the prompts. I'll mark the taken ones with an [x] and completed ones with a [DONE] :)

Thank you!


End file.
